*~The New Scout~*
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Amanda is a new Sailor Scout. Follow her on her adventures with the other scouts. There's a new enemy on the loose. Can the Scouts defeat them? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters except for the ones I make up. Lol.  
  
Note: I hope you like this fanfiction. It's my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
P.S. Don't ask where I got the Zi from. Just read. A name isn't everything.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Once again, the Sailor Scouts have saved the day." reported the news anchorman.  
  
"I love the Sailor Scouts! I want to marry Sailor Neptune or Sailor Mercury when I grow up!" my little brother, Joey, shouted.  
  
"Who says that they'll like you? You're too annoying to like and keep it down. I'm trying to listen to the news" I said.  
  
"They'll like me. They'll like me way more than they'll like you." He yelled.  
  
"No, they won't."  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know the Sailor Scouts!" He yelled at me.  
  
"I have a friend who knows the Scouts personally."  
  
"You're lying!" He was starting to turn red from yelling and shouting.  
  
"No, I'm not. Her name is Serena."  
  
"Mandy, tell her that I want to meet the Scouts." He pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, no can do." I teased.  
  
"Why?" He whined.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." I said with a sing-song voice.  
  
"TELL ME WHY?!" Joey was starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry. Err. Serena said that the Sailor Scouts are too busy fighting evil to see any fans." I answered.  
  
Joey stopped crying. I breathed a sigh of relief. Joey whines too much, but that gets him want he wants. He's the baby of the family, so he gets spoiled. I live with my grandparents and my parents, and don't forget my siblings, in a huge house near my school. Both my parents are doctors so we have lots of money. I have two brothers and two sisters. I'm the middle child. Our last name is Parks.  
  
My two brothers are Robert, 19 years old and sometimes called Bobby, and Joseph, 6 years old and he's called Joey. My two sisters are Elizabeth, 17 years old and nicknamed Lizzy, and Nicolette, 11 years old and nicknamed Nikky. My name is Amanda. I'm 15 years old and I'm called Mandy. Our parents only use our full name if we're in trouble. Robert's middle name is Matthew; Joey's is Michael, Lizzy's is Grace, Nikky's is Alison, and mine is Rose. We all HATE our middle names.  
  
I ran upstairs to my room before Joey can bombard me with any more questions. As I open the door to my room, I hear a meow. I see a black cat with a brown kitten. I spotted a note on my desk. It said:  
  
Dear Amanda,  
  
We bought you a kitten as a present for getting good grades in school. We hope you like Dee.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad  
  
When I finished reading the note, I went to my bed. I was tired so I decided to take a nap. Just when I closed my eyes, I hear someone talking to me.  
  
"Now isn't the time to sleep." A voice said. "Wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes a little. All I could see were the two cats. "Who's talking to me?"  
  
"I am, you sleepy head." Said Dee, the brown kitten.  
  
"AH?! YOU CAN TALK?!" I hollered.  
  
"Yeah, and so can I." Answered Luna, the black cat.  
  
I started moving back against the wall. My hand touched something smooth. I turn around to see what it was. It turned out to be a pen, or I thought it was a pen. It was the same stick thing the Sailor Scouts use to transform!  
  
"Is this mine?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. You're a Sailor Scout." Luna replied calmly.  
  
"WHAT?! How can it be mine? I'm not a Sailor Scout." I tried again.  
  
"Now you are. You're Sailor Zi." Dee said with a smile. "And I'm your guardian, just like Luna is Serena's guardian and Artemis is Mina's guardian."  
  
"Now try to transform." Luna commanded.  
  
"Zi Crystal Power!" I shouted.  
  
A flash of light lit the room and when it was gone, I was wearing a Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
"This is so cool!" I shouted happily.  
  
"There's going to be a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple. Come on. We have to go." Luna told me.  
  
"And don't forget to change back to Amanda." Added Dee while giggling.  
  
I "changed back into Amanda", as Dee put it. "I'm going out, Mom! Be back before dinner! Bye!" I called as I ran out the door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hope you liked the 1st chapter. More to come soon. Review. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters except for the ones I make up. Lol.  
  
Note: I hope you like this fanfiction. It's my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
P.S. Don't ask where I got the Zi from. Just read. A name isn't everything. 'Manda can do all of the Sailor Scouts attacks and some of her own.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Chapter 2: The New Enemy  
  
We ran down Bridge Street, the one I lived on, and onto Cherry Hill Avenue. Luna led Dee and me to the Cherry Hill Temple. Luna went ahead of us when we got to the Temple steps. I was very nervous. I never saw a real live Sailor Scout before. Luna and a white cat ran back over to Dee and me. A group of girls were right behind them.  
  
"Hey there, Serena!" I waved to her.  
  
"Hi, Mandy." She walked over. "Let's go back in the temple and then we'll see what Luna and Artemis have to say."  
  
The six of us walked nicely into the temple. The three cats raced. Dee won because she was the youngest and fastest.  
  
When we were all inside the room, the girl with black waist length hair closed the door. "Luna? Artemis? What's with a new scout?" She asked.  
  
"Luna just found her today." Artemis answered.  
  
"Actually, it was Dee. She found the new scout." Luna said.  
  
"So you're the new scout? What's your name?" The girl with her brown hair in a ponytail asked me.  
  
"I'm Amanda and Sailor Zi, I guess." I answered.  
  
"Welcome to the Sailor Scouts!" A girl with short blue hair and a girl with waist length blonde hair shouted at once.  
  
"I'm Amy. Raye is the girl with black hair. Mina has blonde hair just like Serena, and Lita's the one with brown hair." The girl in blue hair introduced.  
  
"Okay. Now I know you guys. Mina's on the volleyball team, Amy's the genius, Lita's the one who's the best in cooking class, and Raye's the one who works at this temple. I've seen you at school before, and when you're with Serena. Who's the white male cat?" I asked.  
  
"That's Artemis. My cat and my guardian. Is the brown one yours?" Mina asked in return.  
  
"I have a name you know, and it's Dee. Dee's short for Dellabelle, but I hate the name Dellabelle, so I want to be called Dee." Dee answered for me.  
  
"Luna, you called all of the Scouts out here to tell them about Amanda?" Artemis was shocked. Luna usually doesn't do that unless it's important.  
  
"No, Artemis. We have a new enemy. The enemy can drain a person's energy." Luna said.  
  
"Just like the Negaverse did?" Serena asked.  
  
"And Alan and Ann?" Raye added.  
  
"Not like them. The new enemy is a lot stronger and the person they drain will become one of them. They're called Energy Drainers. They drain a person's energy and brainwashes them at the same time. One you scouts, with your transforming sticks and brooches can return their memories." Luna explained.  
  
"Oh wow! I can't wait to save someone!" I shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"You should keep an eye on Amanda. She's new and hasn't had the experience you girls had. I don't want her to get hurt." Dee said.  
  
"Aww! Dee! I want to help them fight. I'm good at fighting." I whined.  
  
"Be on the lookout for our enemy at all times. We don't know when or who they'll attack." Luna warned.  
  
"Let's go sit under the tree. It's so nice out." Serena pleaded.  
  
We walked out and sat down in front of the cherry tree. All of a sudden, two girls and two guys jumped down from the tree. They looked weird. First of all, they had brown hair with blue streaks. The boys had guns pointed at us. The girls just kept their eyes on us.  
  
"Who are you?!" I demanded.  
  
"You're in no position to order us around." One of the girls snickered.  
  
"We are the Nile Quartet. I'm Brian, he's Jordan, she's Katie, and she's Laura." The shorter of the two boys replied.  
  
"You didn't have to tell them that, you know?" Jordan told Brian sternly.  
  
"Now the Sailor Scouts know who we are. Good job!" Katie said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on, Scouts! Transform!" Luna ordered.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Laura sent a burst of energy at us, knocking our transforming sticks and Serena's brooch out of our hands.  
  
"Great! Now we can't transform. I wonder when your Tuxedo Mask will show up, or the other Scouts." Raye complained.  
  
"Those blue streaks are so bad." Mina said.  
  
"They are not!" Katie contradicted.  
  
"Yes they are." Mina threw back.  
  
I took this chance to tiptoe over to my transforming wand. I almost reached it when Jordan shouted, "Guys, one of the Sailor Brats is going for her wand. Shout, Brian!"  
  
I dived for the wand, and flipped over. "Zi Crystal Power!" I shouted. There was a blinding flash of purple light. When the light disappeared, I was standing there with a purple sailor scout uniform on.  
  
"In the name of justice, I will punish you!" I shouted. "Neptune ice beam blast!" A beam of ice shot out toward the Nile Quartet. They all jumped out of the way. Brian shot out a vine and it wrapped itself around me. I couldn't move and was stuck.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled. "Can any of you help me?"  
  
Jordan grabbed a knife and was about to attack me with it, when the other Sailor Scouts showed up.  
  
"Neptune deep submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted while a beam of water shot at the quartet.  
  
"Here." Sailor Saturn extended her hand to me and helped me get untangled.  
  
"Well, seems like the Sailor Brats are all here. I guess we should leave." Laura said. Katie threw down a little capsule of smoke and it exploded. Smoke was everywhere. In all the confusion, I felt someone stick a piece of paper in my hand.  
  
"Don't open it until you're alone." The person said. I nodded to tell him that I heard him.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the Nile Quartet was gone. Everyone looked confused. We were back in my normal clothes.  
  
"Who were they?" Asked Michelle.  
  
"Take a wild guess." Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"They're our new enemies. I thought we would get a vacation from our Sailor Scouts duties." Lita said wistfully.  
  
"Who are you?" Amara asked me.  
  
"I'm Amanda." I answered.  
  
"She's the new Scout. Sailor Zi." Luna explained.  
  
I looked at my watch. "It's noon already! I better get home for lunch before my parents freak." I ran back down the steps, down Cherry Hill Avenue and onto Bridge Street. Dee followed me all the way through my front door.  
  
"I'm home for lunch!" I shouted. I took off my shoes and ran into the kitchen. Everyone was around the table already. I took a chair and sat down at my seat.  
  
"Where have you been?" Mom asked me.  
  
"I was at the Cherry Hill Temple with Serena and her friends." I answered.  
  
"Let's eat! I'm starved!" Bobby shouted. I gave him a grateful look. He just smiled back at me.  
  
We had chicken curry with white rice and salmon steaks, like always. Lizzy and Nikky were talking about the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Bobby and Joey were talking with Mom and Dad about how to paint Joey's room. I just sat there and ate. I was thinking about the note I got from someone. After lunch, I walked "nicely" up to my room. I closed the door behind me, but forgot to lock it. I sat down on the bed and Dee lied down beside me.  
  
"What's that?" She asked me when she saw the piece of paper.  
  
"It's a note." I answered.  
  
"Well, read it. What does it say?" She asked again.  
  
I unfolded the note and read it out loud. Dear Amanda, Please meet me at the park at midnight tonight. Please? There's some urgent news I have to tell you. Come alone. Leave your cat at home.  
  
Sincerely, You'll find out tonight.  
  
"Mandy, it could be dangerous. Don't go." I heard a voice say at the door. Bobby walked in.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Bobby asked.  
  
"To no one." I answered.  
  
"To me." Dee said with a smile.  
  
"SHE CAN TALK! AM I GOING CRAZY?" Bobby yelled in surprise.  
  
"DEE! Don't scare my siblings!" I lectured.  
  
"Oops!" Dee looked very sad. "I didn't mean to scare you, Robert."  
  
"I'd rather be called Bobby." He contradicted. "Does anyone else know that your cat can talk?"  
  
"Only the other Sailor Scouts! Oops!" I slapped my hand over Dee's mouth.  
  
"Thank-you for spilling the secret Luna and Artemis seems to be able to keep." I said angrily.  
  
"Sailor Scout? You're a Sailor Scout!" Bobby shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." I answered. "And I have to go. It's probably important Sailor Scout business."  
  
"Just be careful tonight." Bobby warned.  
  
"Yeah. No recklessness!" Dee added.  
  
"Thanks, MOM!" I said sarcastically.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this chapter? Please review. 


End file.
